The Gang Reignites the Rivalry
"The Gang Reignites the Rivalry" is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis After being banned for 10 years from a local drinking competition appropriately named "Flipadelphia," the gang tries to reignite their old rivalry with another local bar. Recap 8:17 AM on a Tuesday As shows off his new skinny jeans, enters and informs The Gang that their ten year ban from Flipadelphia has ended and that they are allowed to compete once more. In 1998 they were banned from the city wide Flip Cup competition for poisoning another team. They decide to head over to the bar they lost to, Molly's, and stir up the rivalry. Molly's has become an upscale restaurant and bar, but that doesn't stop the gang from terrorizing the patrons and trash talking the owner, Art Sloan. Back at Paddy's the gang practices Flip Cup. Dee fumbles and the gang gives her an ultimatum: she must be able to flip 10 cups in a row without failing to be let back on the team. heads over to his old fraternity to recruit another player, but the new generation of frat boys disrespects him and tases him. Mac and decide to head over to the frat to try and recruit a player and find themselves in the middle of a body painting party. Before they can paint two beautiful girls with their hands, the frat boys kick them out. Dennis and Frank have gone to Art Sloan's house to taunt him some more. They vandalize his house and set his yard on fire. Back at Paddy's, Dee proves that she can flip 10 cups in a row but the boys have all decided that they are trying too hard to fake a rivalry with Molly's. They do decide, however, that they hate the frat boys and want to take them on. At the frat house, the gang challenges the boys to a challenge: winners are allowed inside each other's establishment whenever they want and get all the free booze they ever want. The gang decides to put Dee at the front for a strong start. She chokes under pressure and all four fraternity brothers finish before she can flip her single cup. They celebrate, but Dennis, Charlie, and Mac tell them smugly that they've been poisoned. Dee has been poisoned too. Back at Paddy's, the gang tries to pull Frank's jeans off, but they are stuck. Art Sloan enters, upset that they didn't show for Flipadelphia. They tell him they're no longer interested in the rivalry and he leaves, slamming the door. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * Marshall Allman as Bezzy * Noah Bean as Art Sloan * Cody Kasch as Cheesefoot Co-Starring * Audra Griffis as Stephanie * Eve Mauro as Gwen Trivia * In this episode you can notice the essential part of Sunny crew (02:40). * According to Glenn, back in his college days he was totally "unrecognizable". The yearbook photo actually features Dennis' current face edited onto an old photo. * Among the other photos on that board, you can see at least three people marked as "Bryan Gildner" (the real person from the art department on production of "A Very Sunny Christmas"), and at least two pictures of Dave Chernin. * Charlie really loves the concept of a genius janitor from the "Good Will Hunting". Charlie's line about "regurgitating Gordon Wood" is taken straight from the movie. However, a major difference is that Will Hunting knows who Gordon Wood is and correctly summarizes and criticizes his work. * Probably, when Dennis says "I've done it. I've done it. I've done SOMETHING" - that's a reference to 04x08 (where initially Charlie and then Dennis were having a pretty similar line). * Later, the IRS "will audit the piss out" of Sweet Dee. * "Molto vivace" from the 2nd Movement of Beethoven's "Symphony No. 9 in D minor, Op. 125" plays when Dennis introduces his LAWN-MASTERPIECE to Frank. * Screening of this episode was preceded by a performances of "The Nightman Cometh Live!" tour in September 2009. This tour included New York, Boston, Seattle, San Francisco, Los Angeles and Philadelphia itself. * At the start of the flip cup contest at the frat house, Frank is initially seen holding a can of beer. A moment later, it vanishes. TGRTR filming (1).jpg TGRTR filming (2).jpg TGRTR filming (3).jpg TGRTR filming (4).jpg TGRTR filming (5).jpg TGRTR filming (6).jpg TGRTR filming (7).jpg TGRTR filming (8).jpg TGRTR filming (9).jpg TGRTR filming (10).jpg Quotes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Sweet Dee gags Category:Episodes on a Tuesday